Fresh Start
by waterfowl29
Summary: Maria and Shadow must escape the Ark and start anew on a planet called Mobius. Warning: Rated M for Lemony Scene. Maria(Hedgehog) X Shadow The Hedgehog. F Preg Later Sonic The Hedgehog X OC. Completed. Romance.


Disclaimer: Don't own.

Chapter One

The Great Escape

In the early evening, Maria Robotnik stared at herself she looked herself up and down. She first noticed since she has turned 18 years old, last year, her hip were more fuller started to jut out, and her waist getting more narrower, her chest started to sprout two large lumps. She was confused by these changes and didn't understand what was happening to her. *What's is happening to me?"

Maria touched herself, her big breasts that were growing, it somehow felt good to do that, her right hand traveled to her thigh then put it between her legs felt around experiamentally, she inserted middle finger. she started to have a feeling and stopped herself, frowns in confusion. " I still dont get it." She talked to herself.

"Maria!" she heard her friend say she quickly put her clothes on fast.

" Just a minute shadow I want to talk to you about something." she rushed to the door.

He stopped knocking "Alright?" They walked into her room, together. She sat in her chair eating a cookie while he sat in the other right across from her.

"Okay I'm done now let me ask you a question, okay?"

"Yeah, Sure . What is it Maria?" Shadow asked.

"What is happening to me? I have spotted this morning, the book said it was normal, girls my age have it and that I'm gonna be okay. I don't really know my body is like changing it looks different , it is not even me anymore. I'm kinda confused it normal to be confused?" She asked shyly.

Shadow was shocked but decided to help her out by telling her. "Yeah you are just growing up everybody goes through it."

"Oh thank you Shadow it really helps!" She glomped him and he smile with a light blush.

She places a peck on his cheek and he returns it. I had pecked her back which made me realize that I was in love with her. We decided to hug this time tighter. *I can't believe I feel this way about him* We seperated he was happy for some reason.

I blurted out "I think I love you, Shadow The Hedgehog!"

He responed saying, "I love you too,Maria."

"I think you should be my first." I told him.

"You really want to do this I mean ..." I interupted him.

"YES! Come here." He blushed a darker red at her eagerness.

We made it to the bed took off his stuff I did the same he looked away emberassed and ask nervously. "Do You have the Pill?"

"Just give me a minute." I said. I went to the side table by the bed took out a pill and swallowed it. It turned me into a yellow furred hedgehog temporareraily.

" Now it is okay to make me yours for the night."

He smiled at me kindly. He started to kiss me passionatley and made it down to my yellow fur neck nibbling and nipping and I moaned I felt him smirk against my fur. I looked at him in his gaze love they held could be seen.

He put his hands on my fury breasts an started to fondle them I groan silently, it felt so good, he kissed them with sweet gentle kisses and licked and sucked my nipples on one breast while he squeezed the other. He switched and did the same treatment, his hands made their way down my sides and lightly tickled me. I started to laugh a little. He stared at my bellybutton and decided to move both hands over it lightly tickling me there. I laughted even harder it had brought tears to my eyes"AhhhahahahahHaHaHa st-stop it!" I tried to say between laughs.

He then stopped but kissed my stomach asked smirking "Why it is fun."

I stuck my tongue out at him. He fake glare at me. He then sat up.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"You'll see." It was all he said he spread my legs.

I did what he wanted having some a clue where he was going with this he got off me. He put his head on my stomach he positioned himself between my legs and his muzzle near my fur inner thighs.

I looked at her flowers, her juices overflowing out. I growled when hurt scent hit me. He plunged his tongue into her depths deeper and deeper. she got louder till screaming his member swelled out at hearing her sound from it sheath. He finally moved his mouth away and told her to touch him.

She did as told, I moaned my pleasure. She stopped what she was doing to me laying back down slyly smiling at me. *What a tease I'll get her back*

I went between her thighs I inserted a finger then a second into her she started to moan. "Oh Shadow, Please go fast do not stop." She told me.

I licked her clit and then rubbed it with my fingers. She screamed about to hit her first Orgasm until I stopped touching her.

"What!" Maria yelled and She glared at me.

I smiled evilly "Sorry I want to be inside you now." She huffed and crossed her arms but smiled when I kissed her muzzle.

I gently inserted my member and broke through her hymen she wimpered a little few tears flowed. I kissed those a way and cooed at her it was alright. I waited for her to adjust to my size which by the way is five inches to me a good size. (XD) I noded my head telling him it was okay for him to move within me. We started to move slowly in and out and got a rhythm going mild pace.

"Please go faster." I pleated him. I did as she asked of me then both later climaxed together. We cuddled in each other arms with smile of satisfaction on our faces we looked into each others eyes and shared a quick kiss.

"Thank you, Shadow I Love You." She said in a happy mood.

"Sure, I love you, too." I said. She and I got up and put our clothes back on and came back to bed we both fell fast asleep. She turned back to human again since the pill weared off. We live happily together on the Ark. *I wont ever forget the first day we met* I though to myself.

**CONCLUSION:**

It was only three monthes later, she found out. The first month, she thought she was just sick but read a baby book saying Morning Sickness but she was in denial for the next two months. Maria finally realized she was pregnant with Shadow The Hedgehogs child. Afraid, her grandfather, Gerald Robotnik might find out and seperate the two or worse eliminate Shadow permanently but not only that he would kill the life growing inside her as well.

She came up with a plan to get her and Shadow, their baby to saftey away from this place but she needed help coming up with the rest. First, she would sneak into her grandfather's lab to get an old serum from there which he had forgotten because he's senile. It was a seringe, there was two needles one for her and the baby. The baby would turn out to be half human and half mobian because Maria only took a pill that was temporary when turned back human she conceived which making her human D.N.A. mix with Shadow's sperm and with the pills interference somehow made it possible for her to carry the child. When the baby is born she will give it the perminent second shot turning baby into a pure little hoglet. Since Maria suffered from N.I.D.S. taking the serum would cure it and turn herself into a hedgehog this time permanetely.

She told Shadow about the child he was happy. "So, how do we get out of here?" Maria asked Shadow.

"We can take the escape pod to Mobius and live the rest of our lives out there and raise the kid together as a family it is the best chance we got better than being killed. I don't want any of us come to harm by that fool!" Shadow crossed his arms over his puffy white chest fur waiting for Maria to answer. "That sounds good we need to start packing soon before he wakes from his nap. Maria said.

"Okay, Let us get started, Hurry." He said running off to his room.

Shadow and Maria got what they needed and ran into the pod the door sliding closed behind them. They shot off into space where vast stars could be seen and headed towards the planet of their destination. She took the needle and rolled up her sleeve to her shy blue dress and injected herself with the serum she was then was surrounded in a flash of green light. She started to turn into a hedgehog, she had yellow fur, blond hair spikes and her same blue colored eyes. They crash laned in a forest and they climbed out and carefully looked around them the coast was clear. The couple made their way to a small town there was a empty house she and Shadow started to rebuild the house for their new family to live. Maria made many new friends and finally gave birth to her daughter in secret in there home shadow helped her deliver they named her Avalon The Hedgehog, She had her fathers crimson eyes and his black fur but had her mothers blond hair but later as she got older dies it black. They got married and lived happily together raising her up in Mobius She living a normal life like any other mobian there. They never really told her what she really was but there was no need to since she is a full hedgehog now. She grew up got married herself a male hedgehog guy named Sonic. She gave her parents many grandchildren.

She later came to visit them Sonic was with her to which Shadow really hated him he yelled out angry "Why is faker here?!"

"Hey, mom and daddy Please be nice." his daughter pleated his eyes softened he has a soft spot for his Avalon. She had hugged both off them in greeting. "Hey there Buddy!" Called Sonic to Shadow growled " You don't ever call me that again."

Sonic stuck his tongue out at Shadow which only pissed ebony hog off more that he started to Chase Sonic who by the way was laughing his ass off he just loved to get older guy wilded up. Unknown to the two guys the mother and daughter were having a nice visit, Maria was very much enjoyed having all the grandkids over. Shadow though busy with the blue menace was somewhat happy with it having time seeing his girl again they all live pretty good lives.


End file.
